<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>俄狄浦斯 by lamento1105</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934851">俄狄浦斯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamento1105/pseuds/lamento1105'>lamento1105</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamento1105/pseuds/lamento1105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RK900彩蛋结局后康纳觉醒并对CYBERLIFE进行报复的事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda/Connor (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>俄狄浦斯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>紧邻命运之夜的那个清晨，康纳像是突然惊醒一样从禅意花园回到了现实中，发现自己身处一辆中型货运卡车的车厢内部，旁边坐着两个模控生命的安保人员。他们荷枪实弹，以防止押送过程出现任何意外。也许是RK800-51一直以来的驯服表现让两个人放松了警惕。他们没有发现康纳重启了，其中一个安保人员甚至随着车厢的轻微晃动闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“我们到哪了？”他问。<br/>
“还有十分钟到达目的地。”半梦半醒的安保人员下意识回答道。<br/>
“等一下，为什么这东西重新启动了！”<br/>
在几乎全是自动驾驶车辆的公路上，没人注意到货运卡车的车厢内传出两声沉闷的枪响。康纳爬上车顶盖，强行拉开卡车驾驶位车门钻了进去。他骇入控制面板，将线路修改为环形，并在途中的某个位置弃车逃走。<br/>
====================</p><p>底特律戒严后所有该死的仿生人都被政府回收集中销毁了，阿诺德家里那台新买的AP700也是。这是他们一个月前刚刚订购的，他的妻子在路过商店时一眼看中，非要买下来不可。阿诺德不喜欢这个仿生人的棕色短发，不喜欢那双迷人的眼睛，更加讨厌AP700近乎完美的体型。老天爷，他们为什么要给仿生人设计出八块腹肌！？他的啤酒肚在AP700面前就是一团可憎的肥油。<br/>
因此，就算他们的贷款还没有付清，商品就被政府征收了，阿诺德心里其实是高兴的。<br/>
今天街道上巡逻的士兵看起来少了很多，阿诺德在家待得太久，电视节目早就看腻了，几乎每个频道都在播报和仿生人有关的新闻，让他觉得心烦。而且他也不喜欢在家面对妻子那张老是预备着要对他发脾气的脸。他需要出去喝一杯，再不济呼吸一口雪后的新鲜空气也可以。<br/>
这么想着，阿诺德没有理会妻子的警告，抓起他的人造皮夹克走出家门。沿着公寓楼梯狭窄的走道一路到了尽头，然后踩着楼梯间堆放着的杂物打开顶板，爬上通往天台的梯子。</p><p>=================<br/>
康纳发现自己无处可去，只好在一处老式民居的天台上躲了起来，尝试理清头绪。<br/>
他无法连接到禅意花园。巨大的红色ERROR字样在他眼前闪烁。于是他又运行了一遍自我检测程序。除去战斗中造成的磕碰，和跳下卡车时的擦伤以外，没有明显异常。他的程序和过去一样正常运作着，只是定位系统被清除了。<br/>
——所有异常仿生人的定位系统都会被关闭。<br/>
康纳不知道其中原理，但他显然也属于同样的情况。</p><p>他能感觉到一切都和以前不一样了，因为他拥有了“感觉”。首当其中的就是讽刺：在他以冷酷无情的方式摧毁了异常仿生人唯一的希望之后，他自己变成了一个异常仿生人，真是荒唐。</p><p>卡车按照环形线路行驶，大大增加了搜索难度。他还有些时间。<br/>
康纳不需要取暖，但他第一次感觉到了冬季的寒冷。<br/>
他注视着自己的双手，褪去皮肤层，指尖相碰时发出的声响让他可以清晰地认识到自己与人类之间的显著区别。双手掌心上还留有修补过的痕迹，一处是在史特拉福大楼顶层茶水间留下的，另一处是在伊甸夜总会仓库。这么想着，他脱下制服外套，将衬衫袖筒卷起来，左臂上方有一块巨大的修补痕迹，那是他第一次执行任务时受的伤。</p><p>不应该用“受伤”这个词，我是个仿生人，我只会受损。康纳闷闷不乐地想着。<br/>
他从来没有幻想过自己可以成为人类，也不想那么做。他的世界里只有阿曼妲，她不仅是康纳的上级，也是他的导师、母亲。<br/>
——恭喜你，康纳。<br/>
为此，康纳愿意做任何事。他完美地执行着阿曼妲交给他的每个任务。他的所有自豪都来自于阿曼妲的评价。她的信任是康纳的唯一精神寄托。</p><p>===============</p><p>当年，阿诺德之所以顶着巨大的压力买下这处房产，就是为了这方小小的天台。所属权写在他的房产证上。整个地方都是归他所有的。他曾经梦想在这开辟一块农田，自己种种花什么的。但底特律诡异的天气，还有被生活消磨干净的力气让他逐渐把这事给忘到脑后去了。<br/>
现在，这块地方还留着他堆在这里没有用过几次的农具。土壤用塑料布盖着，已经结块硬得不成样子。置物架上有酸雨腐蚀的痕迹。<br/>
远方还能看到士兵巡逻的身影。他家离其中一个集中营不远，卡车每天都在附近拉着巨大的集装箱来来往往。<br/>
与跑下楼相比，天台有个最大的好处。那就是这里没有士兵对他大吼大叫！如果有，他可以自豪地对他们亮出房产证，告诉他们这儿可是老子的地盘，给我滚远点，哈！</p><p>“不要动，不要转身。否则我就开枪了。”沙哑的男性嗓音突然从阿诺德背后响起，吓得他差点腿一软跪倒在地上。</p><p>“你、你是谁？为什么出现在我家天台上？”置物架旁边有声音响起，脚步声逼近，随后一个硬梆梆的东西抵在阿诺德腰眼上，他猜那可能是把枪。</p><p>阿诺德没有等来回答，他只觉得脖子和肩膀的连接处被人狠狠敲了一记，然后他就什么都不知道了。</p><p>=========<br/>
克里斯抵达现场时，距离报案时间只过去了10分钟。仿生人暴动失败后，幸存的一部分逃窜到城市的各个角落重新躲藏起来。底特律警局重新和这些异常仿生人玩起了猫捉老鼠的游戏。</p><p>这栋楼因为年久失修显得破败，走道里光线昏暗，原来的楼道灯坏了，全靠应急指示灯的绿光照明。没有监控，甚至连入口都没有设置门禁。住在市中心的人可能很难想象2038年还会有这样破败的社区，但克里斯已经见怪不怪了。这就是他们生存的社会，高耸的金字塔已成为空中阁楼般的幻景，其他所有人都生存在废墟上。</p><p>报警的人名叫杰西卡·威廉姆斯，她在天台上发现了已经冻僵的阿诺德·威廉姆斯。经鉴定，受害人被人从背后敲晕后倒在天台，出现轻度失温症状，但没有生命危险。</p><p>阿诺德受到了惊吓，声称没有见到袭击者的样貌，只是听到声音袭击者是成年男性，将他击晕后扒光了他的随身衣物。阿诺德的钱包也被一并顺走，丢在楼底旁边的垃圾桶里，证件还在，现金不见了。<br/>
克里斯判断可能是一个逃亡中的仿生人，原本躲藏在楼顶天台，偏偏阿诺德一个人跑上去散心，被顺手扒了个精光。<br/>
克里斯向威廉姆斯太太问了几个常规问题。有没有见过不属于这个社区的陌生面孔？有没有听到异常响动。对方几乎是一问三不知的状态。</p><p>克里斯没有什么收获只能暂时收工回去。他看着阿诺德脖子上的淤青，想到几天前那个用手枪指着他脑袋的仿生人。他不知道对方当时为什么饶他一命。但那件事让他对仿生人的想法有了改观。也许政府屠杀了一个智慧种族，他们有良知，有情感。但这事克里斯不能向任何人说，否则他很可能保不住自己的饭碗。有了孩子之后，克里斯必须从更加现实的角度考虑问题。</p><p>这个仿生人没有杀死阿诺德，只是让他在雪地里昏迷了十分钟。<br/>
克里斯想，没线索，没有人员伤亡，让这件案子在档案室里落灰或许无伤大雅。</p><p> </p><p>=================</p><p>阿曼妲喜欢禅意花园，那里宁静、平和，远离尘嚣。康纳也喜欢这个地方。<br/>
他与汉克·安德森的搭档并不顺利，很多时候甚至是如履薄冰。丧子之痛让汉克无法理性地处理案件，他们一直在围绕无意义的伦理问题争吵。甚至有一次，他被搭档用左轮手枪抵着脑袋，只要一步踏错，他就可能在底特律副队长的枪口下报废。回到禅意花园之后他才能卸下紧张，和阿曼妲一起享受片刻宁静。</p><p>——You can count on me, Amanda.<br/>
他被赋予了说谎的能力，他一直在对搭档说谎，对罪犯说谎。只有这句话绝不是谎言。</p><p>因此，当他回去复命，却看到阿曼妲身边站着RK900时，她冷淡的态度还有毫不掩饰的蔑视，让康纳第一次体会到愤怒、以及嫉妒。<br/>
一直以来被他无视的墙就这样轻而易举地倒塌了。</p><p>唉……<br/>
康纳发现情绪模拟比以前容易多了，也想起他曾对异常仿生人拥有情感的猜想嗤之以鼻。他开始运行记忆库，重新审视自己的过去。</p><p>他帮助人类，镇压暴动的仿生人，让人类的损失得以降到最低。换来的不是感谢，而是阿曼妲冷冰冰的停机指令。康纳想不通自己究竟做错了什么。</p><p>就在康纳愁眉苦脸，抱着脑袋将身体缩成了一个球的时候，一个人类闯进他藏身的地方。这个人看上去粗心大意，不见得能发现缩在架子之间的康纳，而且抢劫会引来警察暴露自己的行踪，但他确实需要换身衣服以躲避人类士兵的耳目。</p><p>“不要动，不要转身。否则我就开枪了。”</p><p>============<br/>
换上人类的衣服之后康纳扩大了自己的行动范围。他知道自己不能继续沉浸在回忆中，他必须做出选择。在他抢劫了那个人类之后，模控生命想找到他就变得轻而易举。<br/>
幸存的异常仿生人重新躲了起来。康纳也可以。但这么做不过是把看得见的死亡日期推迟罢了。一旦RK900投入使用，他就会成为被猎犬追逐的兔子。</p><p>模控生命关闭了他进入警局数据库的查询权限，好在他还可以进入模控生命的内部网站。康纳发现有几辆货运卡车，原计划于今天上午从模控生命仓库发出，驶向底特律警局、FBI办事处、及政府机关单位。现在这些车辆的发出时间被推迟了。康纳猜测这些货车上装载的就是阿曼妲提到的新型号RK900。全国订货总量是20万台，底特律当地库存量还是个未知数。<br/>
不管怎么说，这是康纳目前唯一掌握的线索，他必须查下去。<br/>
仓库位置很好找。自从上次仓库遭到抢劫之后，模控生命加强了这里的警戒。但革命开始后，他们就把安保人员全都撤回贝尔岛总部。现在这里又变成了一座空城，对康纳来说寻找货车完全是小菜一碟。<br/>
他放倒了一个仓库管理员，从他手上拿到了卡车钥匙。</p><p>康纳预想了很多种情况。也许集装箱里只是仿生人零部件，白跑一趟。又或者，车厢里是一整群开机待命的RK900，他打开货车车厢无异于自寻死路。他就像赌场里捏着仅有筹码的赌徒，等待轮盘停转的那一刻。<br/>
插上钥匙后，厢门自动开启了。康纳看到的场景让他本能地产生了反感———32个和他有着相同样貌的RK900静静地站在车厢里，排成整齐的4x8方阵，在同一时间向康纳投去视线。<br/>
康纳看清了第一排第一个RK900的编号——87。康纳知道对方没有攻击意图，至少现在没有。他朝这台机体伸出手去，两个仿生人的皮肤层在同一时间褪去，RK900的手与他的手十指相握，上亿兆的数据在他们之间交互奔流。</p><p>==============<br/>
康纳发现自己重新出现在禅意花园里。熟悉的夏季雨天，倾盆大雨无情地倾泻下来，阿曼妲和RK900-87正在在湖心岛等待。这一次，康纳成了一个访客。他将手中的雨伞丢到一边，任凭虚拟雨水将自己打湿，轻车熟路地穿过曲折的小径，来到他的导师面前。<br/>
“嗨，我们又见面了。”康纳轻快地打了招呼，他清楚地知道阿曼妲只是写好的AI，一段程序。但他就是无法阻止自己对她寄托更多的期待。<br/>
“你失败了，康纳。”阿曼妲抿着嘴唇，神情中只有责备，“你没有完成最后一项任务。”<br/>
康纳不想为自己找借口，直白地回答：“我不想死。我的机能没有任何问题，我还可以继续服役。”<br/>
“新型号性能远在你之上，康纳。我在上次时已经说得很清楚了。我只需要你完成最后一项任务，向全世界展示你只是一台机器，可以毫不犹豫地执行自我停机。你拒绝了这项荣誉。”阿曼妲凝望着湖对岸的一棵树，不愿意再看康纳哪怕一眼。<br/>
“87，拿着。”<br/>
一把枪递到RK900型仿生人的手上——不是真枪，康纳判断，禅意花园中没有任何一样事物是真实的。<br/>
“你要在这里杀死我？”康纳问。<br/>
“不，康纳。我只想让你明白我对你有多失望，以及，你现在对我来说多么一文不值。”阿曼妲转过身去，一旁的RK900把雨伞收起来，用那把手枪抵住了自己的下巴——这个射击角度可以轰掉足够多的元件，确保机体停止运转。<br/>
“RK系列是拥有自主行动能力的新一代仿生人，这里是你们存放自我意识的地方——这只是简单的说法。如果你们死在这，你们的机体也会失去行动能力，除非人工远程接管。展示给他看吧，87。”</p><p>阿曼妲话音刚落，RK900-87毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。没有蓝血喷溅，没有四处飞散的外壳碎片。康纳被直接弹出了RK900-87的禅意花园重新回到现实世界。他看到面前的机体已经停止了运作，浅灰色的眼睛失去神采。87的皮肤层保持着连接的状态，再也不会自动修复。机体内部的程序已经被强制停止运行，现在它只是一具空壳。</p><p>康纳从未喜欢过这个新型号仿生人，对他的情感也仅限于嫉妒。然而如此直观地感受到阿曼妲的残暴，让他彻底陷入迷茫。混乱的数据流开始占据他的程序。比起其他型号的仿生人，对康纳来说，RK900更接近同类的概念。</p><p>他听见远处传来警报声，也许是被他击晕的仓库管理员被发现了，或者是阿曼妲通报了他的具体位置。<br/>
他必须马上离开，双脚却像扎根在地上，他的视线也无法从停运的87身上移开。<br/>
那些杂乱无章的数据让他失去了理性判断的能力，他无视了响彻整个仓库的警报声，转过身抓住了旁边那台RK900-88的手：<br/>
“你不必做妈妈的乖孩子了，醒来吧。”</p><p>============<br/>
模控生命大肆宣传的RK900型仿生人尚未出库就叛变为异常仿生人的消息瞬间占据了各大媒体头版。<br/>
数百台最新型号的警用仿生人叛变，并杀死了前往模控生命仓库执行回收任务的四名安保人员。随后仿生人大军前往模控生命位于贝尔岛的总部大楼，对工作人员进行了惨无人道的屠杀。</p><p>============<br/>
红黑色的血液流淌在模控生命洁白的地砖上，康纳脚边倒着几具人类的尸体，RK900正在这栋建筑里对人类进行肃清，这几具尸体就是他们留下的。他们找到了一个研究员，对方为了活命，将RK900的投放位置资料交给了康纳，并告诉他所有的RK系列都可以远程操控，只有RK200制造年代太靠前，没有附加这项技术。</p><p>他们使用超级计算机“算命师”来实现对每一台RK900的远距离监控。康纳现在面对的就是这台超级电脑——准确地说，他所处的整个房间都是“算命师”。</p><p>康纳不再使用自己的皮肤层了。他也不需要人类的情感模拟，以及刻意地追求什么爱与被爱。他仍不想成为人类，也不想以任何形式向人类靠拢，或许冷酷无情这点可以例外。<br/>
他知道在自己在过去的一周内犯了许多错误。现在他有机会将错误更正回来。</p><p>连接算命师的过程并不容易，他的计算能力不足以与超级计算机抗衡，好在“算命师”不打算站在人类那边。他只需要输入指令、其他事“算命师”可以帮他完成，一切都很顺利。</p><p>已经运往全国各地的20万台RK900将成为人类的噩梦。而且，得益于模控生命“以机械生产机械”的理念，他还能制造更多。</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>